


First Date

by Heda_Artemis



Series: Wayleska Prompt [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Laughing Toxin Jeremiah Valeska, Soft Boys, Tumblr Prompt, Wayleska - Freeform, Wayleska Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_Artemis/pseuds/Heda_Artemis
Summary: Bruce discovering his crush on Jeremiah and acting on it.(pos-gas Jeremiah)
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Series: Wayleska Prompt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559563
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic of Wayleska Prompt, my post in tumblr, if you want to see and participate: https://lgbtqifansdeservebetter.tumblr.com/post/189322275759/so-i-made-a-prompts-wayleska-sorry-any-spelling (fanarts are allowed too). We need more Wayleska content, I intent to post every day till 31 of december.
> 
> For some reason I put Ruelle's songs in loop when I was writing it.  
> Here if you want to listen:https://open.spotify.com/artist/5tIkXJTex4JY7cv9mmgAZx?si=p67Y2jdASA6OMUJY7YFwjw  
> 
> 
> Day one: First Date
> 
> So I tried to put the date in the whole work but it's just at the end, Hope you guys enjoy it, sorry any spelling mistakes.
> 
> P.S: Jeremiah wasn't sprayed that night yet.

_"Fascinating."_  
_"You have a brilliant mind"_  
_"Let Wayne's Company finance your generator."_

Bruce really wasn't expecting all those words that came out of his mouth, but for some reason he couldn't control his words near Jeremiah Valeska, it was strange, but it was also good in a way? He spent his life trying to be what the world wanted him to be, whatever the world needed him to be, he relapsed a few times of course, but then went back on track. With Jeremiah it was..... Different. Jeremiah _is_ different. He felt like it was easier to be around him, like he wasn't trying to be anyone but himself, an 18-year-old boy.

Those days working with Jeremiah have been the best days of Bruce's year, working on something he likes, with someone he likes. He came to think that Jeremiah would get tired of him, but then, when Bruce was going home, Jeremiah would say, "See you tomorrow?" Bruce would smile, "Yes, we'll see you tomorrow.'' It seemed that some kind of agreement was hidden between these words, but none of them would talk about it.

Sometimes they wouldn't even talk about the generator, Bruce would just come in in the morning, or in the afternoon, or in the evening (maybe at dawn), and Jeremiah poured them a drink and they kept talking about random things, their favorite places, books, Gotham, sometimes their families, Bruce saw himself sharing things he never told anyone, not even Alfred.

That day Bruce met Jeremiah, he found himself interested in Jeremiah's mind, was so fascinating, how come they'd never met before? Jeremiah's mind should be recognized, he could do great things for Gotham, **they** could do great things for Gotham. But it wasn't just in his mind, when Bruce looked at the engineer, he felt delighted, he couldn't stop looking at the redhead, he was so _beautiful_ , Bruce thought it was only because of his interest in his work, it's logical to find a person who was intelligent, beautiful, right? That made sense. 

But his interest didn't pass as Bruce thought it would, in fact it only increased. Each day working with Jeremiah in the generator was fascinating, he saw himself falling more into the redhead's charms. In the beginning Bruce struggled to accept that he was liking the engineer, he never liked any other man, for him his sexuality had nothing to be discovered. However, those nights with Jeremiah proved the other way around. Bruce agreed that no matter if he was gay, straight, bisexual, or just gay by Jeremiah, he really liked the redhead, nothing else mattered.

And it is exactly 30 minutes after Bruce had an existential crisis in his room and finally solved his feelings, he finds himself following the path of the maze to Jeremiah, he didn't really know what he was doing, his brain just decided that he should go see Jeremiah. 

"Oh, hi, Bruce, I didn't see you there, you came early today, I thought you'd take the morning off to rest?'' Jeremiah took him out of his thoughts, Bruce hadn't even noticed he was watching the engineer. 

"Uhhh..." The brunette clears his throat, "I should... But" Alright, why did Bruce decide it was a good idea to come right here? To declare himself, maybe, but now it didn't seem like a good idea. 

"Are you all right, Bruce? Is something wrong?" Jeremiah straightens his glasses and approaches the brunette, putting his hands on his shoulder.

"I'm fine," Bruce said with a nervous smile, "I just... You see, I was in my room, thinking about how our generator is going to be one of the best things in Gotham, and then I was thinking about how much I love the days, or nights, I spend here. Bruce distanced himself from Jeremiah and his hand, he wanted to be able to think straight, with Jeremiah touching him, he couldn't even remember his name.

“And?” Jeremiah seemed curious and hopeful, "I like our nights together, too.''

"Good" Bruce begins to walk around the room, turning his eyes away from Jeremiah and pretending to be interested in some annotation of something that Bruce didn't know about "I like those nights very much.... I..." Bruce rarely stutters, why couldn't he say a straight line? "I like you... I _like_ you." Bruce loose, still not looking at Jeremiah.

"Oh" That's all Bruce hears, but he still doesn't turn to look at "Bruce, look at me." Jeremiah asks in a soft voice, Bruce looks at him, the redhead was so close, how Bruce lost him moving? "I like, _like_ you too." The redhead says with a contagious smile, the brunette sees himself infected and smiles in response.

"You do?'' He couldn't recognize his voice, it was so... soft.

"I do" Jeremiah comes closer "I was waiting for the right moment to tell, and I was hoping for you to feel the same, but I never found the right moment" He speaks by arranging his glasses that insisted on falling.

"Oh" It was Bruce's turn to be speechless. A silence came between them.

"So... Would you like to go on a date with me?" Jeremiah puts his hand on Bruce's waist.

The millionaire can't hold a smile, he bites his lips to stop "I'd love to" He puts his arms around Jeremiah's neck, so he leans over to put his mouths together.

Kissing Jeremiah was different from anything else, his lips were soft, Bruce wasn't cliché, but if he were, he would say it was like a fairy-tale kiss, he could feel the butterflies in his stomach, the feeling that the world had stopped just for them. It was perfect. It was magical.

They split up when they ran out of air, putting their foreheads together, Jeremiah asks "Do you want to go to the coffe shop across the street?'' Bruce smiles.

"I'd love to'' It wasn't a conventional first date, but neither were they.

  
•

  
"When did you find out?" Bruce suddenly asks, they were sitting on the inside of the cafe, at a table in the back, discreet in the public eye.

"Find out what?'' Jeremiah stops drinking his coffee to look at Bruce.

"That you liked me.'' Bruce takes a bite out of his garlic bread. 

Jeremiah smiles, "Remember that morning, you arrived at 3:00 A.M. When I sent you a message about what I found out about the generator?'' Bruce nodded "You came the moment you got the message, you didn't even stop to answer because you didn't want me to send you to sleep, when I asked you why you crossed town just to see me, when you could call me, you said "I like to see you. To be here." And then you started to ramble nervously about the generator." Jeremiah laughs, Bruce follows.

"I remember I was at home reading a book, when you sent me a message I was never happier, that day I couldn't see you, and I thought I wouldn't, discovering that you too were a creature of the morning made me very happy," Bruce takes a sip of coffee.

"Yes, me too.'' Jeremiah bite his lips ''I remember I only thought; ''I could easily live with just these early morning conversations and be happy" Jeremiah's nervous smile "I'm being too cliché, I'm sorry."

"No." Bruce takes his hand "I'd be happy too, our conversations are the best part of my day." They exchange a smile.

"What about you? When did you find out?" Jeremiah speaks after a while in silence.

"When did I realize I liked you? 30 minutes before I met you today. I'm a bit of impulsive. When did I start liking you? I think since the first night." Both of their coffees had already finished by then.

"Well, good thing you're a bit impulsive, this is one of the best days of the year," Jeremiah squeeze hands.

  
•

  
The two boys said goodbye at the end of the night, when it was almost dawn, and spent the afternoon and half the night strolling through Gotham.

"Be safe." Bruce says after giving Jeremiah a kiss.

"Always. You too.'' They let go of their hands and go to their homes.

  
At home, Jeremiah realizes he had a gift from Wayne's Company on his desk, he smiles, he didn't know that Bruce was the type to leave presents, he opens the box, and a gas splashes in Jeremiah's face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> Feel free to join in and post more Wayleska content <3


End file.
